


The End of a Golden Age

by Derplord



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, References to Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derplord/pseuds/Derplord
Summary: Centuries after the liberation army achieved victory in Belhalla, the continent of Jugdral entered it's golden age. War was prevented for almost 900 years and development of technology and social policy was rapid. But the higher the nations grew, the more tragic their inevitable fall would be.





	The End of a Golden Age

It has been centuries since the holy Saint-King Seliph, Savior of Jugdral vanquished loptyrian presence on the continent. Any remnants of the dark lord and his fanatics seem to have withered within the Yied Desert, there has been no sign of them for over 500 years. With no evil to fear, and the Holy War leaving the bloodlines on good terms with one another, all kingdoms on Jugdral entered a golden age. Technological and social progress was developing at a pace never before seen. It was truly the height of human civilization, but there was a double meaning. The more powerful the united kingdoms grew, the harder they would inevitably come crashing down.

Many changes happened to the power structure and social mobility in the years after the holy war. These reforms empowered the peasant population and allowed to achieve status based on merit. These reforms were readily accepted by the population though the leadership of King Seliph, as the peasants were eager to take advantage of new opportunities and the nobilities were fiercely loyal to the Saint-King. However, later generations of lords would not show such optimism and loyalty towards the holy crown varied. Many lords believed social mobility hindered their own power, a belief that was reinforced by accusations of incompetence.

But perhaps the most controversial social change was the proposition for continental unity. The kings and lords were eager to meet in the after years of the Holy War. Their bonds were forged and tempered by the blood and fire of the battlefield, and their unity was only preserved by the charismatic leadership of King Seliph. A continental council was established and was based in the Grannvalian capital of Belhalla. There, disputes were resolved in a strong attempt to create a fair solution for all.

However slow over the many years after King Seliph the bonds between houses eventually began to flicker, tensions began to rise over small gripes and petty conflicts. Over centuries the various houses and bloodlines at a glance looked nothing like unified nations, constantly at eachothers throats and seeking to outdo the other. Many nations also felt their power cheated by the Belhallan Council, as the felt it was nothing but some strong Grannvalians policing the world based on their own ideals.

But the unity has preserved for over 800 years, and will continue to endure under the vigilant guidance of the royal family. Their ancestors had predicted a fall back to tensions and squabbles, so the family upholds a fierce code of honor which all heirs are expected to meet before being crowned. Their wisdom and charisma has always been shaped into top form, and despite the grievances of many individuals, the royal family is still respected and honored. But and common man would tell you, that the royal family is the only thing keeping all out war from breaking loose.

It is the year 1653 Grann, 875 years since the Second Battle of Belhalla and end of the Holy War. Prince Yonas has proven himself a capable and fair heir with a natural affinity for peace. Faith in the coalition has been reignited. For perhaps a time it seems crisis may be averted. Little is the continent of Jugdral prepared for the events of the coming year, for the head is about to be cut...


End file.
